The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In many reconstructive procedures of the hip joint, the greater trochanter can sometimes be resected from the proximal femur to provide access to the joint or a primary hip prosthesis, such as during a revision hip replacement procedure. The resected portion of the greater trochanter can be reattached after a revision femoral prosthetic component is implanted using, for example, bolts, wires, nails, etc. either alone or in combination. The greater trochanter may also fracture unintentionally during the insertion of a prosthetic implant and may require reattachment. Further, the greater trochanter may need to be partially resected and/or may include bone loss due to, for example, wear over time. In such circumstances, the greater trochanter may require additional support to compensate for the area of bone loss.
There is, therefore, a need for improved implants and associated guide instruments that facilitate lateral access to a hip prosthesis and allow easy alignment, insertion and removal of trochanteric bolts.